


Looking Towards the Future.

by Paint_It_Yellow



Series: Pokemon Ranger AU [3]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Pokemon Ranger AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paint_It_Yellow/pseuds/Paint_It_Yellow
Summary: The Ranger School hosts the annual Outdoor Class, complete with a special visitor.





	Looking Towards the Future.

"Hey did you hear?"

"Did I hear what?"

"Outdoor class was postponed."

There was a crash from the top bunk and a hiss of pain from Ryuusei as he practically fell out of the bunk, thus causing Koyuki to startle and reluctantly get out of his bed. The response from Ryuusei came out as a muffled yell, though both his feelings towards the matter and falling out of bed both came through in the reply.

"What?!"

"Now, how much of that was a lie?"

"Just know that if my leg wasn't currently bruised to all hell I would punt you out of this room," Ryuusei threatened, lifting his head momentarily to speak before shoving it back into the carpet and grumbling to himself, Sakuya just snickered.

Koyuki himself gave a sigh of relief, he'd maybe not been as enthusiastic about the whole 'Outdoor Class' as everyone else had been but if it had been cancelled he didn't want to deal with a disappointed, well, _everyone._

It was just as Koyuki managed to gather the willpower to get out of bed, still tired from the late night he'd had before, that the door creaked open- _man, it could use some oil...-_ and the inhabitants of the room could all tell who it had been who opened the door without them needing to speak.

"What's going on in here?" Mahiru asked, luckily having escaped the painful wakeup call that Ryuusei had received.

"Don't worry Mahiru," Koyuki smiled, rubbing sleep from his eyes, "Ryuusei just fell out of his bed, nothing to worry about."

Sakuya nodded at the statement as if he hadn't been the one to cause the whole problem in the first place. Mahiru, however, didn't look too convinced and took a pointed look around the dishevelled room, eyes landing suspiciously on Sakuya.

"Why are you looking at me? I didn't do anything!" His voice was a better actor than his face (and his choice of words) with his eyes glancing off to the side and trying to dismiss the mere _thought_ of this being his fault with a wave of his hand.

"Right, sure," Mahiru replied, unconvinced, walking over to Sakuya and beginning to drag him out, "You're already ready for the day, it seems, so you can help me take the dirty sheets to the washing," and then they were gone.

Ryuusei and Koyuki both took their time getting changed, though for two separate yet seemingly clear reasons. As soon as they had exited dorm, feigning their readiness for another day, they sat out in the open area in silence; waiting for Mahiru and Sakuya to return so they could head out to Ascension Square. There was only one other person who was currently staying in the dorms, a girl called Suzuhara, who also promptly made her appearance alongside Mahiru and Sakuya.

"We need to hurry up," she supplied helpfully to the two boys who had just risen from their seats, "Class'll start without us if we don't hurry up."

"Isn't it only us though? They can't start without the _entirety of their audience."_

"That fall out your bunk must've hurt your head harder than I thought. The live-out class is joining us today so they don't have to have a separate Outdoor Class," Koyuki reminded, Suzuhara looking slightly alarmed at the mention of Ryuusei falling out his bunk, turning towards Sakuya who just shrugged and then Mahiru who was trying his best to ignore the situation altogether.

"Never mind all that, let's just head out, alright?" Mahiru supplied, wasting no time in heading down the stairs without waiting to make sure they were following.

It wasn't as if he'd need to check back anyway, the stairs did that for them with every creaking step, made all the worse by the fact that there were currently five teenagers heading down the stairwell.

The school building was relatively quiet for the most part. All the teachers were probably outside with the live-out class and said class was, obviously, not in the building. As the five of them ran out and down to Ascension Square they found the four live-out students alongside their teachers and a tall man wearing what seemed to be an official Ranger uniform, albeit seemingly more open than it was supposed to be worn.

"Classes," One of the teachers supplied, "This is Lily, he's the leader of the Vientown Area Ranger Base and he graciously agreed to come here to take the class. Please, give him a warm welcome."

There was a large bout of applause from the joint class, though one of the members of the class- the short one with purple hair- seemed to be giving a warning glare at the Ranger for whatever reason, oh well, it didn't seem like it'd impact the way of lesson too much.

The teacher turned back to the Ranger, "Why don't you tell the students a bit about yourself?"

Lily nodded with a smile that seemed like it would never wipe from his face, "It's nice to meet all of you!" He greeted pleasantly, making a wave of 'Nice to meet you's from the students, "As your teacher already stated, my name's Lily and I'm an Area Ranger based in Vientown! Feel free to ask any questions you'd like- keep them child friendly though!"

There was a (hopefully) fake comment from Sakuya at the last statement, "Damn, that's all my questions down the drain then."

Needless to say that earned him a light slap on the head from Mahiru who stood in between Sakuya and Ryuusei.

"Did you go to this school too?" Suzuhara was the first to pipe up.

"I did! It was quite a few years back now but just looking around the outside I can see not much as changed."

"What was it like then?" Came a boy from the other class- Kashi.

"Well, let me think," Lily placed a finger on his chin lightly in thought, "The dorms were separated between male and female- as I assume they still are- though the girls dorm had pink sheets and the boys dorm had blue-"

"All the sheets are green now in both dorms," Ryuusei muttered.

"I would've preferred blue sheets," Koyuki added on, earning a nod of agreement from Ryuusei. Mahiru and Sakuya didn't seem to bothered by it though.

"The common room had four tables I think? They had pink chairs on one side and blue on the other. The basement was really creepy, there was a room down there that I don't think anyone was allowed to go in- not that that stopped us, mind you," he chuckled slightly.

"Please don't go teaching the students to go snoop around in the basement."

"I'm not doing that! I'm recounting my days! Ah, we had a Test of Courage too, is that still a tradition around here?"

"Unfortunately," Koyuki sighed.

"Of course it is! It's a great tradition!" Sakuya piped up cheerfully.

"Good to hear it- anyway, who else has a question?"

"What made you want to become a ranger?" Ryuusei asked.

"Tough question," Lily whispered to himself, humming in thought for a moment before coming up with an answer, "I wanted to help people I suppose. I once lost someone dear to me because there weren't enough Rangers around to help at the time. It was very chaotic and I didn't want that to happen again to anyone else so I decided to become a ranger."

"So out of all the Pokémon you have with you, who's your partner?" Another boy from the live-out class asked-Lilac- though it was a bit hard to hear.

"Well they're all my partners in some regard, though my main partner would be this one right here," he pointed towards the Beautifly that had perched itself on his head.

"How did you meet?" Lilac asked again.

"We met when I was still pretty young- younger than you and long before I even joined the Ranger School- during a fire at Vien Forest when I was a kid, I found it trapped behind a burning fallen tree. I managed to gather some of my brothers and we all put it out with a few buckets of water, after that we played a lot and after I became a proper Ranger it joined back up with me and we became partners."

"That's sweet."

"Any more questions?"

There was no reply from the students.

"Well then, I think we should all thank Mr Lily for coming here for our Outdoor Class."

A chorus of 'Thank you's came from the class, loud and drawn out.

"It was my pleasure!" Lily assured, "I'm sure I'll be seeing some of you again when it comes time for Work Experience, until then, stay safe."

The teachers walked him back to the gates and the live-out class followed the teachers on the way out of Ascension Square, presumably to either go home or go back to class for whatever reason. Suzuhara was about to follow when she realised that none of her classmates were following her.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, "Did you still have something you wanted to ask?"

Mahiru shook his head, flashing a smile, "You go ahead without us, we'll catch up in a moment."

She seemed confused but complied nonetheless.

"What is it, Mahiru?" Koyuki asked his friend.

"Look at the plaque on this statue," Mahiru replied, walking towards the large statue and kneeling down on the ground just before it where, sure enough, there was a plaque with a lot of writing on it, "Sakuya came up with the idea that-"

"That we should announce our ambitions over here!" Sakuya continued after cutting Mahiru off, who didn't seem to mind _too_ much, "If you take a look at the names on the quotes on the plaque, they're all successful Rangers or Mechanics or Operators, so I decided 'hey, why don't _we_ do that?'!"

"That sounds fine to me," Koyuki replied, the three watching for Ryuusei's response.

Ryuusei took a moment before he sighed, "All right then, what harm can it do."

"I pledge to become a Top Ranger who'll save the world!" Sakuya exclaimed dramatically.

"Shooting pretty high, aren't we?" Ryuusei smirked, Sakuya just shrugged in response.

"I also pledge to become a Top Ranger who'll help those in need!" Mahiru continued.

"I, uh, pledge to become a strong Ranger that people can depend upon!" Ryuusei added, starting somewhat awkwardly.

"I pledge to become an Operator who can guide Almias Rangers through their missions!"

They all broke into a large grin each, giving triumphant- and even somewhat competitive- looks towards each other.

"Hurry up!" Came Suzuhara's voice from atop the stairs, "You'll miss lunch!"

And the four ran off, unknowing of what the future was really to hold for them.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This took a while and my back hurts but it was damn well worth it, I hope it turned out okay. I was going to put more Sakuya in but I don't know how to write him so... Sorry?
> 
> Also, I just realised that since the uniform for the Ranger School has a green jacket, that means Sakuya is just clashing green with green all over the place. What a loser.


End file.
